bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 11
After breakfast, the boys play hockey ball when Gil whacks the ball to the door,and it opens by itself. Goby: "Hey, is anyone out there?" Loudred: "BOYS! Get your BUTTS downstairs!"(runs away, laughing) Piplup: "What's gotten into him?" Gil: "He's probably getting a lot more hyper than usual." Piplup: "Nice one, Gil. Now, let's go." We cut to the downstairs main lobby. Everyone: "AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Okay, everyone! Get to work!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Chatot: "Ah, the eight of you! Let me give you your assignment for today..." (Later...) (Song: Nowhere Man) *All: "He's a real nowhere man Sitting in his nowhere land Making all his nowhere plans for nobody. Doesn't he have a point of view Knows not where he's going to Isn't he a bit like you and me? *Goby and Nonny: "Nowhere Man, please listen You don't know what you're missing Nowhere Man, the world is at your command." *All: "He's as blind as he can be Just sees what he wants to see Nowhere Man can you see me at all?" *Piplup and Gil: "Nowhere Man, don't worry Take you time, don't hurry Leave it all till somebody else lends you a hand." *All: "Doesn't have a point of view knows not where he's going to Isn't he a bit like you and me?" *Gil & Nonny: "Nowhere Man, please listen You don't know what you're missing Nowhere Man, the world is at your command." *All: "He's a real Nowhere Man Sitting in his nowhere land Making all his nowhere plans for nobody Making all his nowhere plans for nobody Making all his nowhere plans for nobody." (Song ends) Later... Chimecho: "Everyone! It's time for dinner!" Eveyone: "Yeah! Let's get..." Chatot: "Everyone! Hold up! Ahem! Before we begin dinner tonight...I wish to make an announcement." Corphish: "Hey, hey, heeeeeey!" Loudred: "Well, spit it out already, dude! Let's eat!" Dugtrio: "You prevent us from eating what's in front of us? This is an outrage!" Sunflora: "Pah! This is so unfair! I feel faint from hunger!" Diglett (angry): "Grrrrr! Grrrr!" Chatot: "Alright, alright! Alright, I must have order! Ahem! I'm sure the selection of the expedition members has been on everyone's minds. Our Guildmaster has apparently made his final decisions." Everyone: "WOW!" Bidoof: "Good lord, it's-a finally settled." Chatot: "The members will be announced at tomorrow morning's briefing. It's something to look forward to. Now, sorry to have kept you waiting. Without further ado...on your marks..." Everyone: "LET'S EAT!" Everyone beings eating, later we cut to the boys' room. Piplup: "Tomorrow they're finally going to announce the members of the expedition." Gil: "I'm feeling sort of nervous." Goby: "Same here. Yes, I know Chatot said we shouldn't get our hopes high up." Nonny: "After all, we didn't bring back any of those Perfect Apples that Wigglytuff loves so much." Gil: "But...after that, we did work really hard, didn't we?" Nonny: "We've done the best we could. Even if we don't get picked, I don't regret a thing." Piplup: "Well...I'm getting sleepy...let's get some sleep." Boys: "Good night." We cut to a watery and rocky scene. Voice: "There it is! Another Time Gear!" The dark figures approaches the gear. Figure: "This is the second one! Three more Time Gears remain. I must have them..." *BGMD:EOS Day 12